


christmas eve party

by eyesonseoho



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, seoho being a father is the best concept, seoho is a single parent, youngjo is seoho's boss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Seoho tiene problemas en hacer dormir a sus pequeños niños gemelos la noche de la fiesta de Navidad y su jefe, Kim Youngjo, no duda en ofrecerle su ayuda.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	christmas eve party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



Navidad era la época favorita de Seoho. Las mejores cosas pasaban en las épocas navideñas. Por esas fechas había decidido adoptar a Dongju y a Dongmyeong, sus pequeños y lindos gemelos. Sus padres y su hermana se habían opuesto a la idea de que fuera padre siendo tan joven, al fin y al cabo recién había cumplido veinticuatro años de edad y nunca había demostrado ser lo suficientemente responsable como para poder cuidar de su propio hijo. Mas Seoho sabía que estaba listo y en verdad quería adoptar a un niño. Y con ese pensamiento, había ido a la agencia de adopción y allí le presentaron al pequeño Dongju, quien era un bebé de once meses al que habían rescatado luego de que la madre cometiera suicidio y no había ningún familiar que quisiera hacerse cargo de él, lo que provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Seoho. Además, a primera vista, Seoho había sentido un flechazo que lo obligó a aceptarlo en cuestión de segundos y, sin pensarlo demasiado, ya estaba listo para firmar el documento de adopción. Para su sorpresa, antes de que pudiera firmar, los agentes le comunicaron que Dongju no estaba solo. Dongju tenía un hermano gemelo, Dongmyeong. Y si Seoho lo pensó más de un segundo, no se notó. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja firmó el documento de adopción para ambos hermanos. 

Recordaba la expresión en los rostros de su familia cuando llegó a la fiesta navideña con sus dos niños en brazos. Pero a pesar de las protestas iniciales, luego de ver a Seoho siendo tan cuidadoso y feliz con sus bebés, decidieron rendirse. Además no habían podido resistirse a lo adorables que eran los niños.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde entonces y a pesar de que podía ser difícil en ocasiones, Seoho estaba feliz de tener a sus pequeños. Dongju y Dongmyeong no causaban demasiados problemas. De hecho, eran unos ángeles, y eso definitivamente no era el amor ciego que Seoho sentía hacia los niños. Los gemelos jugaban tranquilos y no eran para nada desastrosos; Seoho jamás había tenido que limpiar más de la cuenta luego de sus juegos, o había tenido que pedir disculpas en el jardín por el desastre que causaban sus hijos. Y no solo eso, también eran muy inteligentes. A sus cortos cuatro años, ambos tenían un habla muy fluido para su edad. En el jardín las tutoras felicitaban a Seoho por tener niños tan maravillosos y Seoho solo podía inflar el pecho con orgullo. No obstante, algunas veces sus hijos utilizaban de más su habilidad para hablar, y era algo difícil cuando Seoho pasaba por ellos al Jardín luego de una jornada laboral demasiado agotadora para un solo ser humano. Mas no dejaba que eso se interpusiera entre él y sus hijos. Para Seoho su rol como padre siempre era primero. Por esa misma razón es que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones tratando de hacer dormir a sus hijos en lugar de saludar y ofrecerles comida o bebida a los invitados de su fiesta de vísperas de Navidad.

Todos los años la empresa en la que trabajaba ofrecía una fiesta para las épocas navideñas. Y también todos los años cambiaba el anfitrión: cada año un empleado diferente ofrecía su casa para dicha fiesta, como una especie de tradición de la empresa. Ese año le había tocado a Seoho ser el anfitrión. No le molestaba serlo, a pesar de no ser una persona sociable, la empresa no era demasiado grande y podría decir que conocía a todos. El único problema que veía en ese momento era que, por lo que podía escuchar, su jefe acababa de llegar y Seoho no estaba disponible para ofrecerle los tratos necesarios. Eso no podía dejar una buena imagen. Sin embargo, no había nada que Seoho pudiera hacer para solucionarlo porque Dongmyeong se negaba a dejar de hablar acerca de Navidad y regalos, y Dongju había tenido un momento de hiperactividad y corría por toda la habitación fingiendo ser _Rudolph_. Seoho necesitaba que sus pequeños se fueran a dormir, pero ninguno de los dos quería cooperar.

—Creo que está aquí... —escuchó Seoho la voz de Geonhak al otro lado de la puerta, mientras corría detrás de Dongju evitando que se golpeara con algo.

Luego escuchó unos golpes en la puerta a lo que simplemente pudo casi gritar un "adelante", porque Dongju había tirado un florero y de casualidad Seoho pudo alcanzarlo antes de que éste chocara contra el suelo. Con un suspiro dejó el florero en un mueble más alto y levantó a Dongju para acomodarlo en sus brazos. Ya era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que alzarlo seguido, pero en momentos como ese era en realidad necesario.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Geonhak desde la puerta.

—Uh... Sí, sí. A penas pueda hacer que se duerman iré para allá. Lo lamento... —Geonhak lo observó con algo de pena. Seoho rió mentalmente porque tal vez su amigo y compañero de oficina estaba pensando en lo difícil que era ser padre.

—Está bien, pero... uhm... Youngjo-nim quiere verte.

—Oh... ¿Es urgente? —preguntó realmente preocupado. Geonhak se encogió de hombros y Seoho no supo cómo interpretar esa respuesta. Pero no podía dejar a sus niños cuando estaban tan emocionados por la Navidad, podrían romper algo o mucho peor, lastimarse ellos— Uhm... Dile que pase.

No tardó mucho en que la alta y apuesta figura de Kim Youngjo apareciera frente a la puerta de su habitación. Seoho sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco cuando lo vio. Podría estar pendiente de sus niños más que nada en la vida, pero no era ciego y mucho menos tonto y sabía que Youngjo era demasiado guapo como para ser legal y por encima de todo, también era extremadamente amable.

Con Dongju en brazos intentó hacer una reverencia en forma de saludo, porque al fin y al cabo era su jefe y debía mostrarle respeto. El movimiento pareció ser divertido para Dongju porque comenzó a reir y a pedir que lo hiciera una vez más. Seoho lo hizo y rió con su niño. Dongju podía ser muy adorable a veces —la mayoría del tiempo... siempre, en palabras de Seoho—. Dongmyeong se puso de pie, levantándose de su lugar en la cama, e hizo una torpe reverencia hacia Youngjo, saludándolo educadamente. Seoho vio a Youngjo ofrecer una hermosa y radiante sonrisa a los tres.

—Hola segundo papá —saludó Dongju con una pícara sonrisa. Youngjo abrió los ojos sorprendido y Seoho se puso rojo como un tomate.

¿Desde cuándo sus hijos sabían de su enamoramiento hacia su jefe? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué lo sabían? A penas eran niños de cuatro —casi cinco— años.

—Disculpe lo que dice mi hijo, señor. No sé de dónde saca esas cosas —rió nervioso.

—A papa le gusta el señor Kim —agregó haciendo que el sonrojo de Seoho se intensificara, si eso era posible.

—¡Dongju! Acordamos que no delataríamos a papa —se quejó Dongmyeong y luego rió con su hermano.

Youngjo no dijo nada al respecto, solo sonrió como siempre. Seoho suspiró aliviado pensando que tal vez había decidido ignorar lo que decían sus hijos. Despues de todo, eran solo niños, no importaba que estuvieran diciendo la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos. Youngjo no tenía por qué creerlo.

—En fin... ¿Necesitaba decirme algo? —preguntó Seoho tratando de olvidar el tema anterior.

—Oh, no... Solo quería saber cómo estabas —le sonrió como si estuviera en un comercial—. Por lo que veo tal vez... ¿necesitas algo de ayuda?

Dongju ya no estaba en sus brazos. En esos momentos se encontraba correteando con su hermano. Ambos diciendo cosas que eran algo incomprensibles para Seoho. Otra vez, Seoho debía ir tras ambos intentando que no se lastimaran.

—Tal vez podría aceptar algo de ayuda —suspiró.

No iba a mentir, estaba algo agotado. Sus hijos jamás se habían comportado de esa manera. Probablemente, el hecho de que fuera Nochebuena y hubiese una fiesta en su casa los estaba alterando.

Youngjo cerró la puerta tras de sí, adentrándose en la habitación cuando Dongmyeong quiso pasar por entre medio de sus piernas y salir a la sala. Seoho murmuró un "gracias" porque justo en ese momento, estaba atendiendo a Dongju quien se había caído y estaba llorando porque se raspó la rodilla.

—Ya, ya... Dongju-ah —le dijo alzándolo en brazos.

—¡Dongju! —gritó exageradamente Dongmyeong acercándose a donde estaba su hermano y su padre, ahora sentados al borde de la cama.

Ambos hermanos estaban llorando y Seoho se sintió mal porque ya no eran tan pequeños y no podía sostenerlos a los dos. Youngjo, quien aún estaba parado algo incómodo, se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado de los tres. Con cuidado de no espantar a Dongmyeong le acarició el cabello en un intento porque éste dejara de llorar. Su hijo aceptó la caricía sentándose en las piernas de Youngjo y dejando que lo reconfortara. Seoho observó la adorable escena con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo a su corazón golpetear contra su pecho más de lo que estaba permitido: Kim Youngjo era su jefe y no podía tener esos sentimientos.

—Lo lamento, Señor Kim. Mis hijos están realmente alterados hoy —se disculpó agachando la cabeza. No podía hacer una reverencia en la posición en la que estaba.

—Está bien, Seoho. No me molesta —le sonrió alborotando el cabello de sus dos niños—. Y ¿puedes dejar de llamarme Señor? No estamos en horas de trabajo, puedes solo llamarme Hyung.

—Oh... De acuerdo, Señ- Digo, Hyungnim...

—Seoho —su tono fue duro, mas su mirada era amable como sólo Youngjo podía mirar. Seoho suspiró resignado.

—Lo siento... Hyung.

Por alguna razón, se sentía demasiado íntima esa palabra que era tan normal para tantas personas. En especial si Youngjo le sonreía de esa forma que hacía que sus mejillas se enrojecieran y su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho.

—Yo también quiero a papa Youngjo —protestó Dongju estirando sus brazos para que Youngjo lo sentara en sus piernas.

—¡Dongju-ah! —se quejó Seoho. El calor de su cuerpo era tan alto por la vergüenza que había considerado apagar la calefacción, con él era suficiente para calentar los hogares de toda la calle.

Youngjo soltó una pequeña risa, pero de igual manera aceptó a Dongju, cada niño sentado en una de sus piernas. No se veía molesto, y Seoho lo agradeció.

—En serio lo lamento, no sé de dónde sacan esas cosas —se excusó casi llorando.

—Insisto, no me molesta. Son adorables... —Seoho estuvo a punto de asentir, porque sus hijos realmente eran adorables, pero casi se atraganta con el aire cuando Youngjo agregó: —Los niños y tú...

—O-oh, s-sí... Dong-m-ju... Los n-niños son... realmente a-adorables —balbuceó entre una risa nerviosa imposible de disimular, al igual que su sonrojo, tratando de evitar lo último que escuchó. Probablemente lo que Seoho había interpretado no era lo que Youngjo quiso decir.

—Tú también lo eres, Seoho-ah —repitió, observándolo tan intensamente que Seoho creyó que su corazón no lo resistiría.

Seoho no respondió nada. Simplemente se quedó observando en silencio los intensos ojos de Youngjo. No sabía cómo interpretar esa mirada, lo único que sabía era que se sentía expuesto. Creía que su jefe era capaz de leer todos sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos. Creía que Youngjo era capaz de escuchar su corazón latiendo fuerte contra su pecho desde esa distancia. Y no comprendía el porqué de toda esa situación. Porque Kim Youngjo era su jefe. Y porque Kim Youngjo era el hombre más guapo y amable que había conocido jamás, y era imposible que pudiera fijarse en alguien como Seoho.

—Papa... Tengo sueño —rompió el silencio Dongmyeong, dando un adorable bostezo.

Seoho le sonrió con ternura y lo tomó en sus brazos.

—¿Quieres ir a tu habitación?

Dongmyeong negó con la cabeza. Seoho conocía a sus hijos como a la palma de su mano y sabía lo que eso significaba. Con mucho cuidado, se levantó con su hijo en brazos, abrió la manta de su propia cama y acostó a Dongmyeong arropándolo. Luego se recostó a su lado, dándole unas suaves caricias hasta que se quedara dormido.

—Yo también quiero, papa —lloró Dongju y Seoho estuvo a punto de levantarse, mas Youngjo se le adelantó e hizo lo mismo que Seoho había hecho segundos antes.

Los cuatro estaban ahora acostados en la cama de Seoho —realmente Seoho estaba tratando de ignorar ese hecho o en verdad se vería como un tomate viviente—. Dongju y Dongmyeong, en medio de Seoho y Youngjo, terminaron dormidos abrazándose el uno al otro, provocando que el corazón de Seoho diera un vuelco por la tierna escena. Cuando se aseguró de que ninguno de los dos se despertaría, se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado de no molestar a sus pequeños, acto que siguió Youngjo. Seoho se quedó en silencio observando a sus niños con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Al fin —suspiró, aunque no estaba realmente molesto.

Youngjo le sonrió y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Eres un excelente padre, Seoho —susurró haciendo que las mejillas de Seoho se encendieran al instante.

—N-no, b-bueno... Hago lo que puedo —respondió con una risa nerviosa, rascando su cuello.

El ambiente estuvo en silencio por un largo momento. Lo único que se escuchaba era un murmullo proveniente de los invitados que se encontraban en la sala de su casa y la música que no estaba muy fuerte para no molestar a sus hijos. No era necesaria, de cualquier manera, no eran adolescentes. La mayoría de los invitados estaban rondando los treinta años.

—Y bien... —llamó la atención Youngjo, aún hablando bajito para no despertar a los gemelos. Seoho lo observó tímidamente. —¿Lo que dijo Dongju es cierto?

Seoho abrió los ojos tan grande que creyó que podrían desprenderse. ¿Había sido muy inocente al creer que Youngjo iba a olvidarse de eso? Tal vez...

—O-oh... Bueno, D-dongju dice muchas cosas así que no puedo responderle ya que no sé a qué se refiere —rió nerviosamente—. ¿Tiene hambre o sed? No le he ofrecido nada desde que llegó, lo siento mucho, Señor... digo, Hyung... digo, Señor.

Youngjo soltó una risita. No parecía una burla, de alguna manera también parecía algo nervioso. No obstante, Seoho creía que su comportamiento extraño era suficiente como para poner nervioso a Kim Youngjo y a cualquiera. ¿Eran normales esas ganas de querer abrir un hueco en el suelo y hundirse en él?

—Uh... Gracias, Seoho, pero estoy bien —le ofreció una sonrisa que a Seoho se le antojó que podía valer un millón de dólares—. Me refería a lo que Dongju dijo sobre que... te gusto.

En ese momento su expresión se volvió seria. No tenía maldad en ella —Youngjo jamás podía tener maldad en su mirada—, pero era lo suficientemente intensa como para alterar nuevamente el pobre corazón de Seoho y alertar todos sus sentidos. Seoho tragó duro.

—Claro que me gusta, Youngjo-hyung. Usted es un gran jefe y es una persona muy amable —Seoho estaba seguro que tratando de evitarlo, se estaba exponiendo cada vez un poco más.

Youngjo dio unos pasos más cerca de Seoho. La distancia entre ellas era muy poca, extremadamente peligrosa. Seoho sintió cómo la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir mareado. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez era la cercanía de su jefe y el hecho de que podía oler su fragancia perfectamente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero... —su voz era profunda como nunca antes la había oído.

—Uhm... yo... —balbuceó.

—Tal vez se considere algo incorrecto teniendo en cuenta que soy tu jefe... Pero me gustas, Lee Seoho. Desde el primer momento en que te vi...

Seoho no podía articular ninguna palabra. De repente su cuerpo había dejado de responderle y estaba seguro de que se veía como una estatuilla de color rojo.

—Entonces... lo que dijo Dongju, ¿es cierto? ¿Te gusto? —preguntó. Por alguna razón Seoho sintió que Youngjo sonaba casi desesperado.

Aún sus palabras no querían salir de su boca, pero su cabeza respondió a sus deseos cuando lentamente pudo asentir tímidamente.

—M-me gusta... Youngjo-hyung.

La sonrisa de Youngjo fue tan deslumbrante que Seoho se sintió cegado por un momento. Mas no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Parecía uno de esos sueños que tenía con demasiada frecuencia, pero la diferencia era que esta vez, los labios sobre los suyos eran reales. Esta vez, Youngjo lo estaba besando dulce y delicadamente y era real.

Se separaron al escuchar la campanada que indicaba que eran las doce. Dongju y Dongmyeong se habían despertado y estaban gritando de felicidad, diciendo cosas como "ahora sí es papa Youngjo".

Youngjo rió avergonzado, pero lo observó con los ojos llenos de amor.

—Feliz Navidad, Seoho —susurró, acariciando sus mejillas—. Feliz Navidad, niños.

—Feliz Navidad, Youngjo-hyung —sonrió.

Los gemelos se acercaron corriendo gritando "Feliz Navidad" y se tiraron contra su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza. Youngjo los miró con ternura.

—¡Papa Youngjo también!

Navidad era la época favorita de Seoho. Las mejores cosas pasaban en las épocas navideñas. Por esas fechas había decidido adoptar a Dongju y a Dongmyeong. Y en esa Navidad algo especial se había formado entre Youngjo y él.

**Author's Note:**

> previamente publicado en wattpad bajo el nombre de @eyesonseoho_ (y para las fechas correctas, lo juro xd)
> 
> espero que les haya gustado♥


End file.
